Ushran 'Sojam
Ushran 'Sojamee is a native born Sangheili serving for the Covenant,and then eventually the Separatists after the Great Schism. He eventually rose to the rank of Ascetic, he removed the 'ee suffix and is now known as Ushran 'Sojam. After the Human-Covenant War he retired to teaching at the Iruiru War Collage and eventually taught his son,Uasu 'Sojam. =Bio= Ushran was born in 2526 on the Sangheili homeworld of Sanghelilos,in the State of Sojam of Yermo. He attended the Iruiru War College at fifteen, there he studied his families history, he learned that his ancestors beat the respected Vadam family, and had their Kaidon and soldiers imprisoned. However, the Kaidon returned and defeated the Sojam commanders and killed them. He also learned how to handle a weapon, and military tactics. When he turned eighteen, he enlisted in the Covenant Army, and was place aboard the Penance of Flame, a CCS Class Cruiser. =Battles= Ushran and his Lance served in many conflicts spanning from the Battle of Jericho VII to the Battle of Sweden. After the Human-Covenant War, he would later serve in the USR Army as a religious official and Field Master. Battles as a Minor Domo After being conscripted into the Covenant,Ushran was ranked as a minor and sent to two battles. There he ranked a total of twenty humans killed, however he lost one of his friends to hostile fire. This troubled Ushran for the rest of his life. Jericho VII At the Battle of Jericho VII,Ushran's lance played a minor role,fighting in street to street combat in a human city, bordering a lake. During the battle, Ushran dogged death, a human mine stuck and camouflaged in rubble detonated near Ushran. The explosion killed many allies, however his closest friend was killed. When Ushran awoke, his friends corpse was the first thing he saw, his head shattered and his lower body burned to a crisp. Battle of Reach At the Battle of Reach,Ushran's lance was ambushed fighting near the southern equator of the planet,they lost there lance leader,Doshan 'Uskranee, when he fell, Ushran took control and drove the human attackers back, and gained rank of Major Domo. He took his lance to one of the many MAC Gun generators. He outflanked defending Spartans, and slaughtered all humans at the site. He killed the demon Marcus-054 personally, when a Plasma Grenade stuck to his foot. He was recalled from battle when the Navy began to glass the planet. Battles as a Major Domo After killing many humans as well as taking command of his lance,Ushran was promoted to the rank of Major Domo. Battle of High Charity After the Battle of Installation 04,Ushran and his lance were called back to High Charity. Soon however,the Great Schism occurred, and Ushran led his lance to victory over many Brute Packs. A Phantom would later pick them up and return them to the Penance of Flame,to head towards Earth. Battles as an Ascetic After the Great Schism,the Ascetics were reintroduced into Sangheili culture,and Ushran was one of the first to join there ranks. He is one of the youngest to ever join there ranks. Battle of Greenland On Earth,Ushran led a special operations team to attack a Loyalist archeological dig team excavating Forerunner artifacts. The team caused tremendous casualties with only one Sangheili being killed. Afterwards they discovered what the dig team was looking for, an ancient Forerunner metal, with symbols indicating an ancient prophesy. Unknown as to what the prophesy was, Ushran returned it and it was later sent to USR Archeologists for study. Battle of Sweden After there victory in Greenland,Ushran led a legion of elites to Sweden in the hope of assassinating Brute Chieftain who led the digging operation in Greenland. When the legionr arrived,they took the Loyalists by surprise and quickly expelled much resistance. However they reformed outside the chieftains palace and held a strong defense,however air support would arrive via Banshees. Ushran, determined to secure the palace, led a charge with two lances. They came under heavy fire, however they swarmed the defenders, and the rest of the legion moved in. During the battle, Ushran overtook the chieftain using his sword. He took the Brutes helmet and kept it as a trophy. They wiped out the rest of the defenders and claimed victory. Kaidon After the Human Covenant war, the Kaidon of the Sojam Family died from age. Searching for a new Kaidon, Ushran was suggested by one of the Elders. Looking at his record of military service, and his Ascetic status only improved his chances of being Kaidon. During voting, eight of twelve Elders voted, making Ushran the new Kaidon. However all was not well, Ushran's cousin had hoped to have won the position, and was highly disappointed. He hired one of Sangheilios's best Assassins,Shye 'Ssaoree, to assassinate Ushran. Assassination Attempt While Ushran was taking a stroll outside his home, he was ambushed by Shye. Shye struck with active camouflage and an Energy Blade. Ushran, knowing he was not alone, deflected the blow with his Energy Sword and slashed back, striking Shyes active camouflage generator. Shye activated two Holo-Orbs, each with a representation of himself. Despite being outnumbered three to one, Ushran was able to destroy the two holographic Shye's and cut his hand off, with only a scratch on his helmets spike. Shye, now unarmed, attempted to escape however two of Shye's bodyguards, hearing the fight, arrested Shye. He was later imprisoned at Sojam Keep, and later publicly hanged. Shye however, ratted out Ushrans cousin, who was hanged along with Shye. A New Era Years after the 9th Age of Reclamation ended, Ushran bred with a female, which soon bore him a son, they named him Uasu, which was his grandfathers name. Ushran taught the boy all he needed for combat. When the Alliance of United Races formed, Ushran continued his work for the Ascetics. When Remnants of the Covenant became millitant, he re-enlisted and was assigned a new rank, Field Master, and is the figurehead commander of the T'sar Legion, which is truly commanded by his son. =Attitude= During combat,Ushran keeps a scary calm, this is to ensure his troops wont be afraid in combat, as well as to taunt the enemy. He keeps close attention to the environment, in case of any disruption. While calm, he is not above brutality, this was shown during the Battle of Vespera where he gutted a Brute chieftain and hung him by his entrails.